Meg Abuse
Meg Abuse is a running gag in Family Guy, centering around the verbal, physical, and mental abuse of Meg Griffin. In almost every scene with her, members of Meg's family, (mostly Peter), students at her school, or people who don't even know her, with treat her with absolute disrespect for no good reason, though it's generally agreed upon that they treat her like this, because she's ugly. Occasions Death Has a Shadow *Peter trips Meg down the stairs and laughs. *Peter says that they should invite Brian to join the family for watching TV. Meg says that she thought dogs weren't allowed, and Peter tells her that they'll make an exception for her. He then grabs her head, shoves it into his butt, and farts in her face. *Meg is shoved off the couch, despite there being plenty of room for her. *Meg keeps asking Lois for collagen lip injections, and Lois tells her that she doesn't need plastic surgery, because she would still look ugly, even if she remodeled her face. *Peter grounds Meg for touching the thermostat. *When Peter wakes up drunk after the stag party, Lois tells him that while he was coming home drunk, he beat Meg up, like a drunken abusive father. *A hungover Peter is lying on the table and the family eats off of him. Meg's food is on hit butt, and Peter farts on it, launching the food into her face. *Peter kicks Meg in the face. *Meg complains about the fact that she'll never get her collagen lip injections and Brian asks Peter if they can put her outside for a while, as though she were a dog. *After Meg gets collagen lip injections, Peter says that her lips look beautiful now, and Lois says that all they need now, is for the doctor to change the rest of her face. *While enjoying their rich luxuries, Chris rides a wild pony, and has it ram into Meg. *Peter drives a boat, through the moat and Meg is tied to the front of the boat like a mermaid statue. *Stewie tries to kill Lois, by firing a harpoon at her, but he misses and hits Meg instead. Stewie then quotes, "Call me Ishmael", basically calling Meg a whale. *Meg's collagen lip injections wear off at the end of the episode, when everything goes back to normal, and her lips become droopy and wrinkly and ugly. The family doesn't bother trying to fix it. I Never Met the Dead Man *Peter tells Meg that her birth was a disappointment. A cutaway shows her being born, and the doctor saying "It's a girl." A disappointed Peter is shown, holding a bunch of baby boy stuff, and he asks the doctor a little too hopefully, "Can you, ... Can you check again?" *Peter blames the car crash on Meg. *Meg is bullied at school, by teachers and students alike for ruining TV. *The voice of Meg's future self is a man's voice. *Peter tells Meg, "That'll do, Meg. That'll do." the same way the farmer from Babe said "That'll do, pig. That'll do." So, basically, Peter was calling Meg a pig. Mind Over Murder *Meg calls a Mentos commercial stupid and Chris tells her that she's one to talk. *Meg asks her family if she looks good or bad, without her makeup. Lois tells her that she looks the same way she always looks, and follows it with "So, bad." *Lois says that she has too much work to handle by herself at the house, and that she needed to cut corners, by only taking care of two children. Meg is then shown, chained up in the cellar. *During the montage of Peter remodeling the basement into a bar, he puts up a wall to hide Meg, who is still chained up in the cellar. *Stewie bites Meg's finger. *A drunken Stewie tells Meg that despite being drunk, she still looks "undoable". *The drunken Stewie barfs on Meg. Do and Die A Hero Sits Next Door *Lois introduces Chris and Stewie to The Swanson Family, by talking highly about their accomplishments and greatness, but when she gets to Meg, all she says is, "And this is Meg." *After Lois introduces Meg to him, Joe laughs and says, that he guesses Meg can be a unisex name, but then says that he once knew a girl named Steve once. *When Meg introduces himself to him, Kevin mistakes Meg for a boy, the same way Joe did, and details the same story about knowing a girl named Steve. *Meg is on love with Kevin and Chris tells Meg that Kevin is obviously gay, but because Kevin still thinks she's a boy, that could be her ticket in. Mind the Baby Gap Love Thy Trophy *Meg comes in, crying because of getting bullied at school. She says that she's ugly and unpopular and worthless. Chris replies with "Duh." *A teacher comforts Meg, after she got bullied by some girls for not having the fancy new purse, they all have. The teacher abandons her in a hurry, and her purse slaps her in the face. *Meg asks Peter to but her the expensive purse and Peter says "You wish I loved you that much." *When hearing that Meg has a child, a customer asks himself "Who would wanna knock her up?" *Meg announces to her parents that she's going to work with Stewie, and Lois tells her that they don't care about what she's doing. *A customer thinks that Meg was a victim of a car accident, due to the ugliness of her face, and tips her extra. *When Stewie is taken away by child services, Lois begs them to take Meg instead. *Lois tells Meg that they'll insult her ugly purse, until they find Stewie. *Chris flings food at Meg. *Peter says that it stinks enough with Meg around, and that they don't need a family of stinky Hawaiians to move into the neighborhood. Brian Griffin: Portrait of a Dog *The Griffin Family is shocked to see the abusive nature of Eight is Enough, seeing as how that show exemplifies the standard of hitting one's daughter a maximum of eight times. Stewie adds that nowadays, people should just stop after seven, and then proceeds to kick Meg in the back of the head seven times. He then says "Ah, what the Hell." and kicks her in the head once more. *Meg comes into the house, sweating like a pig and Brian says to her, "I never thought I'd be saying this, but, Meg, you look hot." *When Stewie sees how sweaty Meg is, he calls her dirty and vile and orders her to leave his stuff alone. He also forgot what her name was. *Meg tells Chris that he's hogging the fan, and Chris tells Meg that she's hogging the ugly. The Son Also Draws *Chris asks Meg if she can break the news to Peter about him not wanting to be in the scouts for him. Meg says that Peter doesn't listen to her. *Chris kisses his dad, the same way Meg did and Peter tells him that when he did it, it was grosser than when Meg did it. *Lois shows Chris a sign that reads, "We both love you very much", followed by another one that reads "Unlike Meg". *Meg says how excited her is to be going to New York, with her family for once. A cutaway shows her being trapped in a package and getting sent to New York. A guy in New York opens the package and sees her and says "Aw, not you again. Send her back!" *Peter calls Meg an "Iron". A Picture's Worth $1000 *Meg goes to get her weight guessed at a "Guess Your Weight" carnival game and the guys says "A lot". *A guy at the art museum tells Meg that she looks like a Picasso painting came to life. *Antonio snatches a dagger away from Peter, and by doing so, he accidentally stabs Meg in the arm. *Peter sings a whole, insulting musical number about Meg. *Big Bird spits on Meg and calls her a bitch. *Antonio insults Chris and Peter says that he can talk to his daughter that way, but not his son. Death is a Bitch *Peter told Meg to come over and give The Grim Reaper a handshake. Wasted Talent *Lois chains Meg up in shackles, and forces her to play the piano. Holy Crap *Francis mistakes Meg for a boy. Meg for Mercy Brian in Love *Brian tells Dr. Kaplan that Lois is the only pretty woman in the house. *Meg tells a story about what happened at school and Peter shuts her up, saying how boring it is. Chitty Chitty Death Bang *Peter cheers when Meg says that she sucked at cheerleading. *Peter implies that Meg is fat. *Meg gets made fun of by some skinny girls. *Chris mistakes Meg for a boy, when Peter says he's going to be the man of the house. *Jennifer tells Meg that her mom is beautiful and that it's a surprise that she was born of her. *Brian calls Meg a whiny little runt. *Meg volunteers to join Heaven's Helpers and The Man in White says that there is no appearance requirements for joining the cult. *The Man in White assumes Meg is a size 6 and when she says she's actually a size 9, he laughs. Da Boom *Meg pouts because she's missing the party with Kevin and Lois tells her that Kevin would have never gone out with her anyway. *Meg says that as soon as she got a date with Kevin, he got vaporized and Chris tells her that Kevin is just using his own destruction as an excuse not to go out with her. *Meg told Joe that she was sorry about what happened to his son. Joe told Meg that he was sorry about what the nuclear radiation did to her face. Meg said that the nuclear radiation didn't do anything to her face. Joe said, "Oh, right. I forgot. Your face always looks like that." *Peter was giving unfitting jobs to unqualified people. One of which was giving a modeling job to Meg. Road to Rhode Island *Chris poses to Peter the ethical question, that if Batman were to put a gun to his head and tell him to choose to save the life of either himself or Meg, or else he'll get shot, what would he do? Peter asks if it's an option for Batman to just shoot Meg. I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar *Meg tells Peter that not all women dress in a way to attract a man. In fact, some women purposefully try to avoid getting that kind of attention, such as herself. Peter congratulates Meg on doing sung a good job. Dammit Janet! *Chris throws a rock through Meg's window, damaging her room. *Chris throws another rock through Meg's other window, smacking her in the face and breaking her glasses. *Meg comes out of the house to complain about the rocks being thrown at her, just as the Christmas decorations drop down and crush her. Running Mates *Lois tells Meg that even if she rigs the votes, she won't be able to make someone like her prom queen. She is so ugly and unlikable that nobody would believe it. *Peter kills Meg with an ax. *Meg mentions that Lois gave her a razor as a present, but she doesn't even have any leg hair to shave. She soon realizes why her mom gave her this and proceeds to root for Peter. *Chris notes how none of his friends can believe someone as hot as Lois gave birth to someone as ugly as Meg. Screwed the Pooch *Chris sneaks a banana in Meg's pants and gets her attacked by a vicious gorilla. *Brian tells Stewie that the prank he pulled on him can't be as bad as the prank Chris pulled on Meg, just as the head of Meg gets thrown at him. *The Griffins leave Meg behind at home, leaving her chasing the car. *Babs tells Meg that she'll be getting a ticket for a free liposuction for Christmas. *Meg is mistaken for a dog and some guys try to pull her into the race track. *Peter spins around and gets dizzy and crashes into stuff. After he lands on the ground, he gets back up and purposefully bodyslams Meg. *Peter says that Brian knows his children better than he does. He starts to say that Meg's real father is, and Brian finishes his sentence, by saying that it's Stan Thompson. Meg was listening to music at the time, so she never learned about this. Peter Griffin: Husband, Father, ... Brother? *Meg said that she was excited to wear pants that actually showed off her big butt. *Carter have Chris and Meg a quiz. Carter asked why Meg how to buy friendship, expecting the answer of "money". Meg asked "what's friendship?" and got herself slapped across the face by Babs. *Carter said "yuck" after giving Meg a goodbye kiss. *Babs barfed after giving Meg a goodbye kiss. Let's Go to the Hop *Lois tells Peter that they don't need to go to the circus, since they can see Meg every day for free. *Lois notices a wart on Meg's hand and comments in shock how she's never had this wart before. *Peter calls Meg lame for not doing toad. *Meg finds the popular kids doing toad. Mr. Berler comes and he's about to bust them, so Meg offers them to hide the toad in her backpack, because he won't check her backpack. When he comes by, Mr. Berler tells Meg that she's not part of the popular clique and tells her to leave the cool kids alone. He then shames the popular kids for getting her hopes up like that. *Meg wishes she had a brain tumor and Peter says that would be good. *Peter calls Meg an uncool loser, so he can fit in as Lando Griffin. *Meg tells "Lando" not to sit with her, because Connie is watching. Lando tells Meg that she doesn't need to worry, because it's him who should be embarrassed to be seen with her. *Peter tells Meg that he's not as lame as her. *Gina tells Meg that she's a wannabe loser. *Peter tells Meg that members of the math club will be attaching themselves to Meg's underbelly for transportation. *Lando ditches Meg for Connie D'amico. *Lois tells Meg to draw an "L" on her forehead. *Lois tells Meg that she hates all her dresses. *Meg tells Peter that shortly after Lando's death, she lost her popularity and everyone just laughs at her because of this. *Stewie says that he hates Meg's manly walk. Employee for Fire He's Too Sexy For His Fat *Pest Control shoots up Meg, mistaking her for a giant, mutated insect. *Lois tells Meg that there's not enough liposuction in the world to make her look pretty. *Peter gets surgery to get himself a crackless butt. He tries to poop without a crack and it makes his new butt explode and a bunch of poop got splattered all over Meg. *Peter learns that automatic doors magically open for him, because he's beautiful. Meg later walks through the already opened automatic door and it magically closes on her. *Chris and Lois tell Meg that she has a mustache. Fore Father *Lois tells Meg that she has nothing to do, so she has plenty of times for her to do spring cleaning. *Lois finds Meg's old tail in a box from when she was a baby. *Cleveland inquires why Peter didn't take his other son to the father-son camp out. Peter tells Cleveland that Meg is actually a girl, but he's not the first person to make that mistake. *Cleveland says that he was referring to Stewie and Peter says that he thought he was talking about Meg, to which Cleveland replies with "Who?" *Chris says that he failed Peter as his son and Peter comforts him, by saying that he couldn't have failed him any worse than Meg. *When some hunters shoot Bambi's Dad, Peter says that he wishes he would have shot Meg. Trivia *There were no instances of Meg abuse in "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'". Category:Recurring Elements